END and Natsu
by Ellieredheart
Summary: Natsu is struggling due to E.N.D being released, can Wendy save Natsu in time before E.N.D consumes him or will he be gone forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, what's up! I have a new chapter long fanfic that I'm going to release now! Don't worry I'll be continuing Mystic High School Book 2 soon, but for now I'm going to start this one, hope you like it~**

Chapter 1: Natsu's Secret

Crocus, Fiore Capital…..

"Natsu-san are you feeling ok, besides the motion sickness, you've been pretty distant lately?" Wendy asked worriedly. "I'm fine Wendy, my arm just hurts." Natsu said with a smile. "I can heal it if you want." Wendy said. "Nah, its fine." Natsu said. "Can I at least take a look at it?" Wendy asked. "No, I'm fine Wendy." Natsu said suspiciously. "I'm going to look whether you like it or not Natsu-san, plus it's just you and me today so I won't tell anyone about your injury." Wendy said.

Natsu tried to stop her from opening his bandaged arm, but she ended up unwrapping it and found a black tattoo that seemed to be spreading. "Natsu-san what is this?!" Wendy asked in shock. "Wendy I haven't told you or anyone else but Happy yet, but I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, also known as E.N.D." Natsu explained. "Natsu-san why didn't you tell us sooner about this!?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Because I thought you guys would probably fear me and hate me since I'm Zeref's brother, as well as his strongest demon, not to mention I'm far more superior to him." Natsu explained while holding his arm. "Natsu-san its ok, I know you won't hurt any of us, but please let me try and ease the pain, just so you're not suffering." Wendy said. "Go head." Natsu said back.

Wendy tries to treat Natsu, but it seemed to be getting worse.

A voice in Natsu's head started speaking: _" Unleash your true power as E.N.D, I won't hurt your precious friend, just do it."_ Who are you and what are doing inside of my head?" Natsu said to himself. _"I'm another side of you, mostly your anger, power and rage, but I'm you." The voice said._ "Get out of my head, I'm busy." Natsu said angrily. _"I think it should be the other way around, Natsu." The voice said._

Natsu started feeling even more pain then before and his body started to change. He grew a set of horns, the tattoo was spreading across his entire body and his eyes became red.

"Natsu-san, what's g-going on?" Wendy asked in fear.

"Let me out of here, I want to talk to Wendy!" Natsu shouted. "Nope, you've been out for quite some time, it's my turn now." E.N.D said. "Don't hurt Wendy, leave her alone!" Natsu said. "Shut up, your nothing but a voice now, you're useless and it's not like she can hear you." He said.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yes Wendy?"

"You look different, Natsu-san, is that good or bad?" Wendy said.

"Well let's see…..it's bad." He said while laughing.

"You're not Natsu-san, he would never act like this, so who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm Etherious Natsu Dragneel or as most of you know….E.N.D." he said.

"Leave Natsu alone!" Wendy called out.

"I've been waiting for such a long time to come out, no way am I leavi- He stopped as Natsu said something:" Run away Wendy before it's too late!" "Natsu-san?" Wendy questioned. "Go now, I don't want to hurt you and I don't have enough strength to keep E.N.D in control, so go now before something happens to you." Natsu said weakly.

Wendy eyes filled with tears and she hugged Natsu. "No way am I leaving you, I'll protect you and stay with you, so please don't push me away like that." Wendy cried. "Wendy…"Natsu said. "Please Natsu-san, you can fight him, you're strong if not stronger so please try!" Wendy cried out.

"Sorry Wendy, but Natsu says goodbye." E.N.D said as he knocked her out.

Tartaros ruins…..

"Huh, where am I and what happened to Natsu-san?!" Wendy questioned.

"Ah, you finally woke up Miss Marvell." Natsu said. "Please just call me Wendy and why are you doing this?" Wendy said. "Well Wendy, I've been itching to get back into action and what better than taking over the world!" Natsu said. "Then what do I have to do with this Etherious Natsu Dragneel-san?" Wendy asked. "Natsu is fine, and your involvement is to be my girlfriend." Natsu said. "G-Girlfriend?" Wendy said as she was extremely flustered. "Yep." "Fun fact Natsu actually wants you date you too, but well you know his situation." Natsu said. "Natsu-san l-likes me back and so do you?" Wendy asked. "Guess so, but only one of us will be lucky, and that's me!" Natsu said. "Natsu-san I like you, but I like the old Natsu-san more." Wendy said.

"DON'T DO IT, PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Natsu said in E.N.D's head. "Look buddy there's no need to shout it's not like she'll hear you, and so what if I steal your girl." E.N.D said back.

Wendy slaps Natsu across his face and says:" You may look like Natsu-san, but you're not him!" "You're going to regret doing that!" E.N.D said.

"NO, DON'T HURT HER!" Natsu shouted. "Relax pyro, I'm just going to play around with her." E.N.D said deviously.

"Wendy come with me." Natsu said. "Why should I?" Wendy asked.

Natsu's hand was engulfed in flames that possessed a lot of magic power. "Would rather doing it the hard way or will you follow my orders?" Natsu asked. "His magic power is so powerful it's visible!" Wendy thought. Wendy nodded and they went to a library.

"What is this place Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "It's my book collection, but we won't be reading today, instead we'll see how strong your magic is with this MPF." Natsu explained. "Um, sure, but is this necessary." Wendy asked. "Yes, now throw your strongest attack at it." Natsu said.

Wendy took a deep breath and entered dragon force.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Shattering Light, Sky Drill!" Wendy called out.

"5000, not bad for your age." Natsu says. "That took up so much magic power." Wendy said exhaustedly. "Tired huh, guess humans get a lot more tired than we do." Natsu says. "Say, you want something to eat?" Natsu asked. "Like what Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "Whatever you want." He said. "I'd like some strawberry cake." Wendy said while thinking of Erza. "Strawberry cake, I don't know how to make that." Natsu said. "Then what do you have in mind?" Steaks." He said. "I don't eat steaks Natsu-san." Wendy said. "Then what about strawberries, not strawberry cake." Natsu said. "Sounds yummy." Wendy said.

Natsu went and got fresh strawberries, but little did Wendy know that he had something up his sleeve.

Author's note: Well guys I hope you liked this new fanfic, I've been getting really inspired from the other ones I've been reading, so that's how this story came to be, sorry for not uploading one-shots like I said I would. But here's the next best thing! Hope you liked it :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: hey guys what's up! I'm back with another chapter of END and Natsu, hope you're enjoying it by the way. Leave a review or PM me if you'd like to give advice or point something out. Anyways enjoy and MHS 2 will be out soon, enjoy~**

Chapter 2: E.N.D's Plan

Tartaros Ruins…..

"Alright Wendy I'm back with your strawberries." Natsu said. "They look so yummy!" Wendy said.

As Wendy was about eat one of her strawberries, she realized something was off.

"Natsu-san, there's drips of a poison in here, I can smell it." Wendy said. "Very clever Wendy, your dragon slayer senses have gotten stronger throughout the years." Natsu said with a smirk. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea Natsu-san, but I'd prefer to keep my life." Wendy said in a serious tone.

"Damn she saw through it, guess I'll have to resort to pain instead." E.N.D thought. Leave her alone!" Natsu said angrily. "Jealous I see?" E.N.D asked. "OF COURSE, YOU'RE BASICALLY DOING IT ON PERPOSE TO MAKE ME JEALOUS AND UPSET!" Natsu called out which Wendy heard.

"Natsu-san is that you?" Wendy asked. "Wendy, leave now before it's too late, he's too strong and extremely unpredictable." Natsu said weakly. "I'm not leaving without you!" Wendy said as tears went down her rosy cheeks. "Please Wen, I don't want to hurt you." Natsu said with tears running down. "Natsu-san is crying, I should listen to him, I know he doesn't want me to leave, but he also wants to protect me." Wendy thought.

Wendy ran up to Natsu and hugged him. "Natsu-san please don't cry, I'll leave, but please stay safe and try and keep E.N.D in check." Wendy said. "Wendy I- Natsu stopped as he got a headache. "Wendy go now before it's too late!" Natsu called out. Wendy simply nodded and left.

"Idiot, she's gone!" E.N.D told Natsu. "I'd hate for her to end up with someone as perverted as you!" Natsu said. "I'll do whatever I see fit, now sit back and watch the show pinky."

Entrance to Magnolia…..

"I made it, but I was too weak and I couldn't bring Natsu-san home." Wendy said as tears overflowed her eyes.

A certain scarlet haired girl and a light blue haired boy with a tattoo on his eye spotted Wendy and they immediately ran over to her.

"Wendy!" Erza and Jellal called out. "Jellal-san, Erza-san, something happened to N-Natsu-san." Wendy said as her tears ran down her cheeks. "What happened to him?" Jellal asked. "Natsu-san is E.N.D and that side of him took over his body." Wendy explained. "Natsu is E.N.D!?" Erza and Jellal called out. "Yes and he wishes to take over all of Fiore and he expected me to be his partner or girlfriend, whichever he meant." Wendy said. "Wendy we have to take you home so you can relax, you've been through a lot." Erza said worriedly. "Erza-san I'm fi- No you're not, so I'm taking you to Fairy Hills so you can rest." Erza interrupted.

Tartaros (rebuilt)…

"You know what I don't even care about her, so I guess I might as well kill her since she isn't useful to me." E.N.D said. "NO, DON'T HURT WENDY!" Natsu commanded. "Who's in command now pyro?" E.N.D said. Natsu didn't say anything. "As I thought."

"Master E.N.D, there's someone here to see you." The servant said.

"It's been a while Natsu." Zeref said. "I'm not Natsu, I'm E.N.D, and you should know the difference between us." E.N.D said. "What exactly do you want anyway?" He asked. "Well, I'd like to give you these books and I'd like you to bring back the nine demons within them." Zeref said. "Thanks I guess?" Natsu said. "You can use them to make your army and lastly I'd like you to kill me." Zeref said with a smile. "Sure." Natsu said carelessly as killed Zeref in one blast.

"Just how strong am I now?" Natsu asked himself in fear. "Extremely." E.N.D said. "What are you going to do?" Natsu asked in fear. "Well I need an army to take over the world, so you can just sit tight and watch this unfold." E.N.D laughed. "You twisted bastard!" Natsu said. "Shut it would you, it's giving me a headache." E.N.D said. "That's your problem, not mine!" Natsu said back.

Fairy Hills…..

"Erza-san we have to save Natsu-san, I don't want to leave him, and I wouldn't want him to feel the same way he did when Igneel-san died!" Wendy cried out. "Wendy we'll save Natsu don't worry, I have Lucy and Levy looking into some information on saving him." Erza explained. "Really?" Wendy asked. "Yes Wendy." Levy said as she walked in. "Yep." Lucy said as she came right behind Levy. "Thank you guys so much!" Wendy said with tears in her eyes. "Hey we'd do anything for you." Gray said as he walked in. "Have you found anything yet Levy-san and Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. "We found something but it might take a little while to read since it's in some ancient language." Lucy said. "Don't worry Wendy we'll save our flame-brain." Gray said as he patted her on the head.

While everyone was speaking to Wendy, Master Makarov walked in.

"Master?" Wendy asked. "Can everyone please leave, I'd like to speak to Wendy." Master Makarov said. "Yes Master." Erza said.

Everyone left the room which only left Master Makarov and Wendy.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Wendy asked. "Yes child, Natsu is planning to attack the guild." Makarov said. "NATSU-SAN IS GOING TO ATTACK THE GUILD!?" Wendy asked. "Yes and he's planning to do it very soon." Makarov said. "But Natsu-san would never do that!" Wendy cried. "Wendy listen well, if worse comes to worse we'll have to destroy E.N.D's book or kill Natsu if we can't find a way to fix this." Makarov said sadly. "N-NO, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Wendy said in despair. "Wendy please, I would never have wanted to say that to you, but it might be our only option if we can't get rid of E.N.D." Makarov said. "Please Master, can I have some time to myself to think." Wendy said sadly. "Go on dear."

"Kill Natsu-san, I can't." Wendy said as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"Wendy we found a way to save him!" Levy called out. "How Levy-san?!" Wendy asked excitedly. "We have to separate Natsu from E.N.D, meaning we'll have to give Natsu this potion in this book and it'll give Natsu his body back, but the only thing that sucks is that it'll give E.N.D his own body." Lucy said.

 **Author's note: And that's chapter 2 guys hope you liked it! I specifically found it a little bit of a plot twist, but yeah I think it'll turn out to be fine. Leave a review if you'd like to say something and see you all soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys I've got chapter 3 of END and Natsu, in this chapter you'll see what Wendy and the rest try and do to save their Natsu, but little do they know, he's got something going on too. Also thank you for 1k views on Mystic High School 1, it means a lot to me. And for those of you who are interested in MHS go check out the second book and another thank you for 300 views on this fanfic, anyways enjoy~**

Chapter 3: A Way to Save Natsu

"Kill Natsu-san, I can't!" Wendy said as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"Wendy we found a way to save him!" Levy called out. "How Levy-san?!" Wendy asked excitedly. "We have to separate Natsu from E.N.D, meaning that we'll have to give Natsu this potion in this book and it'll give Natsu his body back, but the only thing that sucks is that it'll give E.N.D his own body." Lucy said.

Wendy was happy at first but when she heard the part about E.N.D having his own body it gave her a shocked expression.

"So, we'll be saving Natsu-san, but the price we'll have to pay is giving Etherious Natsu-san his own body." Wendy reassured. "Yep." Levy said. "Then I say we do it!" Wendy said. "Wendy you can't be serious, we'll be giving Zeref's strongest demon what he wants!" Lucy said in fear. "I know but think about Natsu-san, none of us want to lose him, he's our friend, our family, and he's the person I care about the most!" Wendy said as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

Erza and Jellal walk in Wendy's room and join the conversation.

"Lucy, Levy she's right, even though we'll be doing E.N.D a favor he won't be as strong as before because he won't have Natsu's dragon slayer magic, he'll just have his own." Erza explained. "Erza is right, if we want Natsu back we'll just have to do it and then defeat E.N.D, the good thing is we'll have Natsu on our side to help us, the bad thing is that he'll probably have found a way to bring back Zeref's other demons to help him." Jellal said.

Wendy wipes away her tears and begins to speak:" We shouldn't waste any more time, cause we're going to save Natsu-san, so what do we need for this potion Levy-san and Lucy-san?" Levy looks at her book and tries to read the ingredients. "We're going to need a lot of different flames for this potion and Natsu's blood as well." Levy said. "How many flames exactly?" Jellal asked. "At least 9." Lucy said as she looked in the book. "Then I guess we'll have to make 9 groups for these flames and one powerful one for Natsu's blood." Erza said. "So we'll gather at the guild tomorrow and I'll sort out all 10 groups, understood?" Erza asked. "YES!" They all called out.

~Time skip to later on in the evening~

"Wendy dear, would you like something to eat or drink, you've been here all day crying." Carla asked worriedly. "I'm fine Carla, I'm just upset about Natsu-san, but Carla do you think that Etherious Natsu-san is that bad?" Wendy asked. "After what you told me child, he's sounds despicable!" Carla said angrily. "But what if he does that because he's lonely and doesn't know how to act towards people, after all he has been stuck in Natsu-san's head for so long that he's never socialized with anyone." Wendy said. "I swear Wendy, you always try to see the good in people, please never change child." Carla said with a warm smile. "I guess I do always do that, no wonder I can't act rude towards people, I'm too soft, if Natsu-san didn't take over his body earlier then I would have been done for, I guess I'm just too weak and soft." Wendy said. "Wendy don't say stuff like that, you're certainly not weak, but sometimes you are soft, I know you couldn't stand up to E.N.D because he looks like the one you love!" Carla called out as tears started to form in her eyes. "Carla…" Wendy said but stayed quiet. "Wendy I know you like him, you've always had a crush on him, but don't worry we'll bring him back in one piece and I'm sure you can probably try talk some sense into Etherious Natsu, if you don't want to resort to violence." Carla said. "Thank you Carla, for believing in me, now let's go to bed we have a very long day ahead of us." Wendy said. "You're right Child."

" _Good night Wendy, sleep well." Carla thought._

~Natsu POV~

"This really sucks, I don't have control over my body and it's going to attack my friends in Fairy Tail!" Natsu thought. "That's right Natsu." E.N.D said. "Why can't you just leave them out of this?!" Natsu asked. "Because they need to see what I'm capable of, I'm sure right now they're probably underestimating me thinking that I'm just as strong as you, but I'm far more superior." E.N.D said. "Don't you think you kind of pushing it now?" Natsu asked. "No, now that I have successfully brought the nine demons back and that Zeref is gone, all I need to do is get rid of that stupid dragon that's rampaging around the area and go and take over the magic council." E.N.D explained. "You mean Acnologia?" Natsu asked. "Yeah and I'll be taking the nine demons with me to help me out." He said. "But that dragon is way too powerful, you'll just be killing your comrades and maybe even yourself!" Natsu said. "The 9 demons will die, but not me, I have your dragon slayer magic to assist me in this battle, not to mention my own magic." E.N.D said. "BUT THEY'RE YOUR COMRADES, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM!?" Natsu asked angrily. "They'll only be useful for that, afterwards I'd like to go to the council on my own." E.N.D said. "But the 10 wizard saints are there, its suicide!" Natsu said. "Why don't you just see once I do it, ok?"

~Time skip to the next morning at the Fairy Tail guild~

"Alright everyone, may I have your attention please?" The master says while everyone stops what they're doing and turns around to face him. "Our precious Natsu Dragneel is being taken over by E.N.D and we must save him, Levy, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Wendy have found a way to save him so I'd like you all to listen to what Erza has to say."

"Everyone I need your help to save Natsu, there are a few things that we need in order to bring him back." Erza explains. "We need 9 different types of flames, 6 in every color of the rainbow, 1 of Natsu's Flames, 1 Golden Flame and Empress Flame, as well as Natsu's blood, there for we need to make 6 groups of 2, 2 groups of 3 and 1 of 4." Jellal explained.

Macao sticks his hand up in the air and shows a purple flame, while his son Romeo sticks up the rest of the 5 colors. "I think we got the first 6 things on the list." Romeo said.

"REQUIP, FLAME EMPRESS ARMOUR!" Erza calls out. "I've got another one of them." Erza says.

Jellal's hand ignites with a golden colored flame. "And I have one too!" Jellal says.

"All we need now is Natsu's fire and his blood." Levy says as she looks through her book.

"Then it's settled, my group will consist out of myself, Wendy, Gray, Jellal, Carla and Happy, if we convince him." Erza said worriedly.

Author's note: Wow that was a lot longer then what I expected! Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to: AlbusEques, AnimeLoverQ8, DaedericSlayer1337, KATinAbook, PraetorFable, REiNozomi, Xperior, ZKARYX and darkendlock for following and setting this story as a favorite! Any way thank you for all the love and support and all see you all in the 4th chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm here with chapter 4 of END and Natsu, things started heating up in the last chapter, but now they'll be putting their plan into action, hope you all like it~**

Chapter 4: Infiltrate the Tartaros Guild Hall

Natsu and Happy's house…..

"This is it." Erza said. "Erza-san what if Happy doesn't want to come." Wendy said worriedly. "If it has something to do with Natsu then he'll come, I'm sure of it." Erza said.

Wendy knocks on the door at least 3 times, Happy answers on the third.

"Wendy?" Happy questioned in an emotionless tone. "Hi Happy, I know your probably still upset over what happened, but we found a way to save Natsu!" Wendy said. "YOU DID?!" Happy asked as tears fell down his blue cheeks. "Yeah and we'd like you to come with us so we can save him." Jellal said. "But what if he's changed and doesn't want to be saved." Happy said sadly. "Hey now don't act like that, I'm sure fire breath would give anything in the world to come back to us, so come along Happy." Gray said while trying to cheer him up.

"I guess I'll come, but what's the plan?" Happy asked. "Well we need to break into his guild hall, luckily Wendy can pick up his scent and follow it." Erza said. "Yes tomcat, now come along we'll need your assistance and I'm sure your itching to see Natsu again." Carla said. "Ok, sounds like a decent plan, but what do we need from him?" Happy asked. "We need Natsu-san's flames and his blood, everyone suggested that you, Carla and I would do that since we're small and quiet." Wendy explained. "Aye, now when do we leave?" Happy asked. "We'll leave around 10 pm, that way we'd be there around midnight, while everyone is asleep." Gray said.

"Sounds good, for now we should prepare ourselves and the guild since Natsu err E.N.D is planning an attack." Jellal said. "NATSU'S PLANNING TO ATTACK THE GUILD?!" Happy asked in fear. "Sadly yes." Wendy said.

Tartaros, Natsu's room…..

"Master, everyone should be prepared for the attack on Fairy Tail." Mard Geer said. "It's rude to just barge in like that, I'm your Master after all." E.N.D said. "My apologies Master E.N.D it won't happen again." Mard Geer said as he sweat dropped fearing that he might lose a life. "Good, you can all attack, I have to a few things before I join you all in the battlefield, so enjoy yourselves." He said. "Whatever you wish Master." Mard Geer said as he slowly walked outside Natsu's room.

~Etherious Natsu's POV~

"Tch, these guys are a joke and here I am thinking they were at least a little strong, I know that Fairy Tail would probably beat the crap out of all of them, like the first time 2 years ago, but we'll see." I said. "Tell me, what would you gain if you attacked my friends, killed innocent people, used your own comrades as tools and tried to hurting Wendy?" Natsu asked in a serious tone. "Well I'd make you suffer a little, I'd enjoy the pleasure of killing the innocent and I wouldn't have to deal with something as pathetic as taking on an entire guild, I mean I'll be watching from afar just to get an idea of how strong the demons are as well as Fairy Tail." I explained. "Just leave them alone, they never did anything to you, so why the hell are you doing this?!" Natsu furiously asked. "Because it's written in my book, I have to kill Zeref and take over the world, I mean let's be honest, we would be killing Zeref, one of your enemies as well as your brother who just wanted to use you and we'd both be in charge of the whole world, no one would have the guts to stand up to us." I explained. "Your right we'd be killing Zeref and taking over the world sounds kind of cool, we'd be in charge and everyone would listen to us, maybe even Erz- WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING, I DON'T NORMALLY ACT LIKE THIS, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HERE!?" Natsu furiously asked. "For a second there I thought you'd probably understand everything, guess you're just as clueless as ever." I said while sighing. "OH I'M SORRY AM I MAKING YOU FEEL BORD?!" Natsu sarcastically asked. "Sort of, now shut up I need to do some stuff." I said back.

~Time skip to the battle at the guild~

"I see they're still as weak as ever, why would Natsu even send these demons if he knew this would happen?" Gray asked.

"Of course!" Erza said. "What?" Jellal asked.

"1: Natsu is trying to wear us out and see how strong we are, 2: How long his demons would last and which ones survive and 3: He wants take Wendy and have revenge on her!" Erza said. "IT'S ALL A FAKE?!" Gray asked. "It sure is, no everyone come with me, we must take Wendy to safe place so Natsu doesn't take her, and if he does she'll be in great danger." Erza said to Jellal, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy. "What does Etho-Natsu-san want from me?" Wendy asked. "He knows that you have a soft spot for Natsu and for him too, so he wants to take advantage of that, but I don't know what he specifically needs from you." Carla said.

"I knew I was weak." Wendy whispered but Happy heard her.

"NO YOU'RE NOT WENDY, YOU'RE A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD, NOT TO MENTION A DRAGON SLAYER, IT'S NORMAL TO HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR HIM BECAUSE HE'S YOUR FRIEND AND I KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT HIM A LOT!" Happy called out as he put his face in Wendy's chest.

"Happy…." Carla said softly.

"Happy, I'm sorry, I know that you're just as upset as me, but I don't know what I'll do if he tries to pull something like that. Not everyone thinks this but me, but I think that E.N.D isn't a bad person, it's what his book told him to do. If made his own choices then he'd probably be a completely different person. So I know if I see him again, he'll probably try to take advantage of me because of that very reason." Wendy said.

"I'm sorry but we'll have to cut this conversation short, he's on his way, I can sense that magic power and he isn't even here yet." Jellal said. "Where will we go?" Gray asked.

"We're going to Natsu's house." Wendy said.

 **Author's note: A cliffhanger! Sorry I did that guys, I know you're all probably like:" NOOOOOO! WHY DID SHE DO THAT?!" This story needed some drama ok, but to make it up to you all, I'll upload the next chapter later today so you don't have to wait. Believe me, if I had to wait I would literately explode from being super impatient! Any way hope you all enjoyed it, if you have any requests for stories or ideas you'd like in the story, just PM me. Thank you DeltaWing13 and joe1320 for following and putting this story as a favorite. And a special thank you to AnimeLoveQ8 who follows and favorites all of my stories and who will be helping me out with the next chapter of this book. Any way that was a mouth full, see you all soon~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys I promised I'd do 2 chapters today, so here's the second one since I left that cliffhanger XD, anyway enjoy chapter 5 guys~**

Chapter 5: Hiding

"We're going to Natsu-san's house." Wendy said.

"Why there?" Gray and Happy asked.

Erza thought about for a second and realized what she meant, Jellal realized too.

"Of course!" He would check everywhere except his own house!" Erza and Jellal said in unison. "That's pretty clever, and to make things even harder why don't we change into the flame-brains clothes, he'll never know what hit him if he can't sniff us out." Gray said. "Good thinking Gray-san, now let's get moving I can sense his magic power increasing, meaning he's getting closer." Wendy said. "Right, off to Natsu's house!" Erza called out.

~Natsu's POV~

"You're insane, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked. "Didn't I explain that already?" E.N.D asked. I sat there in silence. "As I thoug- Now listen up you idiot you may be in control but this is just dumb!" I interrupted. "You shouldn't go after my guild mates just to test how strong they are!" I called out. "Oh you thought I was going to test their magic power, nope, I need Wendy Marvell." Etherious Natsu Dragneel said. "WHY WOULD YOU NEED WENDY!?" I raged. "I need her Sky magic to heal me." He said to me. "Like Wendy would fall for something like that." I say to him. "Oh I assure you she will, after all I look just like you and once she tries an attack she'll probably stop in mid-air thinking I'm you." He explains to me. _"Wendy isn't that naïve, is she?_ I thought.

"Now if you don't mind I need to find her, ok?"

~Time Skip to Natsu's House~

"Ok Happy where does Fire Breath keep all of his clothes?" Gray asked. "Hold on, I'll get them so you can avoid the mess here." Happy said.

Once Happy found the clothes…..

"Ok here are some of his outfits, Wendy you can pick first to see which one fits you." Happy offered. "Thanks Happy, I'll be back in a few." Wendy said.

"Should someone go with her?" Erza asked. "Nah, she needs her privacy, we'd be taking it too far if we did that." Carla said. "I hope you're right Carla." Gray whispers.

~Wendy's POV~

" _I remember this outfit, he wore it while we were together in Edolas, how I miss being with Natsu-san."_ I thought while I put my outfit on. "

" _Well it's a little loose, but I can manage, now to go back to the group."_

Natsu's living room…..

"It fits, thank you Happy." I said. "You're welcome Wendy, now we should settle in so we feel comfortable." Happy said. "Should we take night shifts?" Gray asked. "We should but he wouldn't be out looking for Wendy all day, would he?" Erza asks.

~E.N.D's POV~

"How come I can't smell them?!" I question furiously. _"They hid their scents, good."_ Natsu thought. "Hey bud, hate to break it to you, but I know what you just said." I say with a smirk on my face. "Dammit!" Natsu said. "You just gave me a clue, now I have to add it all up and see where she is, and who she smells like." I said to Natsu.

~? POV~

"I can see Salamander over there, I know it isn't my job, but like I have a choice. I jump out of my hiding spot and injecting some sleeping liquid into his body. He's out cold now."

I take the empty syringe and prick him with it, so I got his blood, at least that's done. All that's left is his own flames. I better head over to Salamander's house to tell everyone else about him.

~E.N.D's POV~

"That idiot, he got what he wanted, but so did I." I say as I get up.

~Time Skip to Erza's Night Shift~

"I hear knocking on the door, it can't be Natsu. So I cautiously open it and I see a man with studs on his face, long black hair and red eyes."

"Gajeel?" I question. "Hey Erza, I managed to find Salamander and I got this." He says as he sticks a syringe up in the air. "THAT'S AMAZING GAJEEL!" I say in a cheerful tone. "Hey pipe down, everyone is sleeping and I don't know if Salamander is up." Gajeel says.

"Right you are Iron Dragon Slayer." Natsu says. "NATSU?!" Erza and Gajeel call out. "Nah, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, anyway give Wendy to me and I'll walk away without hurting anyone, which includes the townspeople and your precious comrades." He says. "Never!" Gajeel and I call out. "So you'd rather hurt all these innocent people as well as your guild mates just to save Wendy. I assure you I won't hurt her, I just need her for something." E.N.D says. "Erza we're cornered, what do we do?" Gajeel asks me. "NATSU, I CHALLENGE YOU! I call out. "Oh come on Erza, we all know how this fight will end." He deviously says to me. "WITH YOUR FACE TO THE GROUND BEGGING FOR MERCY!" Erza says as she charges him.

Gray slowly wakes up and sees Erza getting ready to fight Natsu.

"ERZA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Gray asks me. "TAKE WENDY, HAPPY AND CARLA AND LEAVE, WARN THE GUILD AND THE TOWNSPEOPLE ABOUT NATSU'S ATTACK." Erza shouts as tears run down her cheeks.

~E.N.D's POV~

Wendy slowly wakes up and sees what happens.

She runs up to me and embraces me.

"Wendy…" I question. "Please Etho-Natsu-san, don't hurt them, take me away but leave everyone out of this." Wendy says as she cries in my chest. I feel a tint blush on my face as a look at her and face Erza afterwards. "Wendy has spoken for herself, now I'll see you all soon." I say as I carry her outside, where my wings pop out, flying us back to my guild.

~Gray's POV~

"Did that j-just happen?" I question. "What the hell was she thinking!?" Erza yells.

Erza turns facing me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO AS I SAID!?" Erza asks me. "WELL I'M SORRY ERZA, BUT SHE DID THAT ALL ON HER OWN." I call out angrily. "THAT'S ENOUGH!? Both of you don't realize that Wendy was taken, it was a small price to pay, but she helped us out." Gajeel said.

"Huh?" I say. "We got his blood, and right when he left I managed to collect some of his flames for the antidote, so in a way she helped us out." Gajeel said to us. "He's right, we have to be strong for Wendy and Natsu's sake, so let's go to Levy and Lucy so we can make the elixir." Carla and Happy say in unison.

~Wendy's POV~

"You made a brave choice Wendy, good job." Etho-Natsu-san tells me. "Tell me, when I cried in y-your c-c-chest, you acted d-different, didn't y-you?" I ask while blushing. "How so?" He asks me. "It's as if you didn't want to hurt me, is that you Natsu-san?" I ask. "No, but you probably thought that because we both share a soft spot for you." He says while blushing. _"Etho-Natsu-san is blushing?"_ I thought. "Can I just call you Natsu-san like before?" I ask. "Sure Wendy." He says back. "Natsu-san, even though you're not meant to be a good person, I know you can be if you just try." I said to him. "What do you mean by that?" Natsu-san asks. "I just think that you're acting like this because you have to, shouldn't you be able to do whatever you want, you don't belong to anyone, so live your life like you're in charge of it! I call out. "You feel the same way, don't you?" He asks while smiling at me. "Huh?" I question. "You have a soft spot for me and Natsu, correct?" Natsu-san asks me. "Y-Yes." I stutter.

He sighs. "Well you're probably hungry, so I'll make you something to eat." He says to me. "It's alright, I'm that hungry, I spend at least 2 days straight crying, not sleeping well and not eating too much, so I don't really feel all that hungry." I say.

" _3 days straight crying, not sleeping well and not eating, I should apologize."_ Natsu and E.N.D thought at the same time.

"Wendy." He says. "Yes Natsu-san?" I ask. "We're sorry." He says. "Don't blame yourselves, it's not your faults I was just really upset, scared and stressed out, so it isn't your faults." I say to them.

"BUT WE MADE YOU CRY!" Natsu-san says as tears formed in his eyes.

I run up to Natsu-san and our lips met. They were so soft and warm that I just wanted to stay like that forever. "That kiss was for both of you, because I deeply care about you both, whether your good or evil, your both still my Natsu-san."

 **Author's note: Wow, what a dramatic, but romantic chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it, this one has been my favorite so far it's just so cute~ But anyway I said I'd post twice and I kept my word :3 Hope you all liked it and I'll see you all in chapter 6, probably tomorrow, bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed the last one, kind of a plot twist, but I thought it was pretty cute :3. I won't keep you all waiting so enjoy chapter 6~**

Chapter 6: A Night at E.N.D's

" _3 days straight crying, not sleeping well and not eating, I should apologize."_ Natsu and E.N.D thought at the same time.

"Wendy." He says. "Yes Natsu-san?" I ask. "We're sorry." He says. "Don't blame yourselves, it's not your faults I was just really upset, scared and stressed out, so it isn't your faults." I say to them.

"BUT WE MADE YOU CRY!" Natsu-san says as tears formed in his eyes.

I run up to Natsu-san and our lips met. They were so soft and warm that I just wanted to stay like that forever. "That kiss was for both of you, because I deeply care about you both, whether your good or evil, your both still my Natsu-san." I say sincerely.

Natsu-san looks at me while blushing and tries to wipe his tears away so I don't see him crying.

"Natsu-san it's alright to cry sometimes, it's normal, even demons have to do it." I explain to him. "Wendy how could you act so calm right now, you're in the presence of your enemy, and you're acting friendly towards me." He says to me. "Well yesterday's enemy can be tomorrow's friend." I tell him.

~Natsu's POV~

I sigh and look at Wendy, those beautiful chocolate eyes, the strawberry scent of her long blue hair and those rosy cheeks. "I hope all be able to tell her how I feel one day." I thought. "You know I can still hear you. But I understand where you're coming from Natsu, it would've been fair if we both had 2 bodies." He tells me.

~Time Skip to Gray's POV~

Honestly going through all of this just for that stupid flame-brain is killing me! It's so freaking stressful, not to mention he's got Wendy with him, who knows what that E.N.D would do to her!

"Hey Gray, you there?" Erza asked as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Y-Yeah, I was just thinking." I said. "Alright, now that you're with us we'll begin with making the potion." Erza said to us.

"Ok, I need everyone to get all the flames we have and cautiously put them in this machine so it can turn into a liquid." Erza said as we all cautiously put it in that lacrima-powered machine.

"Next you'll have to pour in a particular order, first: put in every color of the rainbow in starting with red and ending with violet, next: add Jellal's flames first, then mine. And lastly add Natsu's flames at the same time as his blood, it'll have to be a red liquid once it's finished." Erza explained as we did as told.

Levy and Lucy cautiously pour Natsu's blood and his fire, and it worked!

"Great job everyone! Lastly, who will give it to him?" Erza asked us.

Happy sticks up his furry blue paw.

"I will."

~Time skip to after dinner, E.N.D's POV~

"What did you think of dinner, Wendy?" I asked her. "It was really yummy Natsu-san, thank you!" She thanked me with her warm smile. I blushed. "I-I'm glad you l-liked it." I stutter. "So what else do you want to do?" She asks me. "Well, this place is pretty boring, but I might have some Uno cards in my bag, since Natsu had them in there." I tell her. "O-Ok, sounds like fun!" She says cheerfully. "Alright, let me go get them." I say to her.

~Wendy's POV~

Natsu-san walks out of the dining room and heads towards his own room, I wonder if I stay here and no one comes immediately, where am I going to sleep.

"Hey Wendy I found the cards!" He calls out. "That's great Natsu-san, but before we play, where am I going to sleep tonight?" I ask.

" _She could always sleep with me…"_ __He thought. "NO WAY, SHE'S TOO INNOCENT AND IT'S WEIRD!" Natsu says. "Oh, I forgot you could still hear me, well I could always offer her my room and I could sleep in the library?" He thought. "Well that's sounds better wa-

"Hey Wendy, if you want you can sleep in my room." He offers. "W-With Y-You." I asked as my face was a red as Erza-san's hair. "You'd probably feel awkward so I'll sleep in the library." He said. _"Great going Wendy, now I kicked him out of his own room!"_ I thought. "Um N-Natsu-san?" I ask. "Yeah." He says. "I don't want to be alone in this place and I feel scared since I'm in this scary place, so can y-you p-please s-stay w-with m-me." I asked with a blush all over my face. "Are y-you sure?" He asks. I nod. "Alright, but if you don't feel comfortable I'll go to the library." He says. I nod again since I was so flustered.

"Alright now let's play Uno!" I say. "How do we play?" He asks. I giggle and explain.

~10 minutes later~

"I think I understand how to play now!" Natsu says cheerfully. "Good now let's start!" Wendy's says as Natsu smirks at her. "Why are you smirking Natsu-san?" She asks. "Why don't we have a little bet, if I win I get to take over the world and you have to do whatever I say for the rest of your life." He says while giggling. "Alright then if I win you have to bake a million sweets for me!" Wendy says while giggling as well. "Then it's a deal!" Natsu says.

~Time Skip to the middle of the game, E.N.D's POV~

" _Well I have 3 cards left, 1 red 7, 1 +4 and 1 red +2, I can end the game and win the bet!"_ I thought.

" _I have 3 cards left and so does Natsu-san, it's currently my turn so I'll put a green 9."_ I thought as I placed my card.

"I win."

"WHAT?!" Wendy calls out as I put the +4 down, then the +2 red and lastly my red 7.

"I win, and you know what that means." He says…. "I have to do whatever you want and your allowed to take over the world, just don't kill innocent people." I say to him. "I won't I'll just get rid of that stupid dragon and the whole council will crown me ruler of Fiore!" He says excitedly.

"It's 9pm, got to bed." He says with a grin. "I'm 14 years old!" Wendy calls out. "And I am in charge and ruler of you and the world, so I say got to bed." He says with a smirk. "Fine I'll go, but I need pajamas, a shower and a tooth brush." Wendy says as she lets out a yawn. "Look you're already tired, so I'll get some stuff for you and I'll tuck you in."

~Time Skip~

" _I finally finished getting ready for bed, I still can't believe how childish Natsu-san is!"_ Wendy thought.

"Natsu-san, I'm ready!" Wendy says. "Alright, jump in bed, we'll have some more fun tomorrow, ok?" He said. "Yeah." Wendy says as she let out a yawn and instantly passes out.

" _She must've gone through a lot today, all because of us."_ Natsu thought.

He leans over and kisses her forehead. "Good night my sweet Wendy."

 **Author's note: Well that was unexpected, but yeah that's chapter 6 guys, hope you all liked it! Thank you Ellieplays2004, DrExplosion and for following and putting my story as a favorite, means a lot that you all like it and I'll see you all in chapter 7, oyasumi nasai (good night in Japanese)~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm here with chapter 7 of END and Natsu, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and a quick thank you for 700 views, I didn't think this one would get 700 views that quickly, I also thought It'd be less popular than MHS, but I guess not, again thank you so much for supporting this book, so enjoy~**

Chapter 7: Separation Complete

~Happy's POV~

"Erza, how are we supposed to track Natsu and Wendy down?" I ask. "Easy, we'll get a dragon slayer to sniff them out." Erza said. "So who's going to sniff Salamander out?" Gajeel asked.

Everyone looked at him and he realized he had to do it.

"I have to, don't I?" He asks sarcastically. They all nod.

As everyone agreed Levy found something.

"Hey guys I know where he is!" Levy calls out. "WHERE?!" We all ask. "I used a location spell, and Tartaros has been in the same spot like they were 2 years ago!" Levy said. "That's great Levy-chan!" Lucy said. "Alright then who's go- WHERE'S THE ANTIDOTE, AND WHERE'S HAPPY!?" Levy questions. "THAT STUPID CAT, WHAT WAS HE THINKING GOING ALONE!" Gray shouted angrily. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza shouted. "Happy may have left, so we'll just wait for his return, let's just hope he's alright." Erza said worriedly.

While they were talking, Happy was flying at max-speed looking for Natsu and Wendy…..

"Natsu I'm going to find you, so just hang on for a little bit longer, you too Wendy…" I said as tears ran down my cheeks.

~Tartaros, E.N.D's POV~

" _She's still asleep, guess I'll make her something to eat."_ I thought. "Hey buddy, you should make some strawberry cake, that's her favorite." Natsu told me. "Um, I don't know how to make that." I said back. "Go in my bag and you'll find a cookbook that Wendy accidently left in there." He directed me to where the book was. "Um, ok" I say to him.

30 minutes later~

"Alright I have everything I need, all I need to do is follow the instructions!" I said excitedly. Wendy yawns and speaks:" Natsu-san, what are you doing?" I turn to see Wendy and realize she was going to see the surprise. "U-UM NOTHING, GO GET READY, THERE'S CLOTHES FOR YOU ON THE BED, OK, SEE YOU LATER." I call out nervously. "Uh, ok?" Wendy questions.

" _SHE'S ON TO US NATSU!"_ I call out to him. _"YEP, DON'T SAY A WORD ABOUT THE CAKE, GOT IT?"_ He says to me.

Another 30 minutes later~

"Hey Natsu-san I finished getting ready, is there anyt- CAKE!" Wendy calls out in a cheerful tone. "I hope you like it." I said as I was covered in cake batter and whipped cream. "IT LOOKS DELICIOUS NATSU-SAN!" Wendy says as she cuts a slice. "AND IT TASTES DELIOUS TOO!" She says as she finishes her first bite. "I'm glad, it took like forever and a half to make!" I say exhaustedly. "Well it sure paid off, you should have some, here." I say as I put a little piece in his mouth. "It tastes so~ good, I'm going to go cut a piece!" I say as I savor it in my mouth.

As Natsu finishes his slice of cake Happy flies in and shoves the elixir into his mouth, Natsu swallows it and screams in pain.

"Happy!? What did you do to him!?" Wendy asked worriedly. "I saved his life, that's what I did!" Happy said.

Natsu screams in pain, until something came out of his head and gained a physical form.

"IT WORKED!" Happy called out.

"Natsu-san, Etho-Natsu-san, are you guys alright?" Wendy asked them.

They were silent and faced each other.

"I guess we got what we wanted, huh?" Etho-Natsu said. "Yeah, I guess so too." Natsu said. "So what do we do now?" Natsu asked. "Well I need to get rid of Acnologia, and then the magic council has to make me ruler of Fiore." Etho-Natsu said. "You're still on about that?" Natsu asked. "Of course!" Etho-Natsu said.

Natsu got close to him and whispered:" Then which of us get Wendy?" Etho-Natsu stood in shock realizing what he just said. "Your right!" He said back. "I say she decides." Natsu said. "Ugh, fair enough, now let's get rid of that stupid dragon-want to be." Etho-Natsu said. "Both of us?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I need you help since you have dragon slayer magic." He explained. "Alright I'll help on one condition!" Natsu said. "What is it?" Etho-Natsu said. "You have to make me ruler as well!" Natsu said. "How about we fight for that position?" He asked while smirking. "Even better!" Natsu said.

~Time Skip to where Acnologia is~

"So E.N.D and- WAIT THERE'S 2 OF THEM?!" Acnologia questioned in fear. "Yep, and we're going to kick your dragon-ass!" They both called out.

"We're doing a unison raid, ok?" Etho-Natsu said. "Fine by me." Natsu said with a grin.

"FIRE DRAGON DEMON KING SECRET ART, UTRA FLAME LOADED EXPLODING DEMON FLAME BLADE!" They both call out as it directly hit Acnologia, causing him to burn into nothing but ashes.

"H-Happy, never let them fight in the guild ever again." Wendy said in fear. "Aye." Happy said while realizing what he just saw.

"Hey little buddy, what did you think of that?" Natsu asked in his cheerful tone. "It was great, but never ever do that again!" Happy said. "Yeah, you destroyed the entire area!" Wendy said. "Jeez, why can't we have fun once in a while?" They both said in unison. "Because it's dangerous." Happy said. "Now off to the council!" Natsu called out.

~ERA, Natsu's POV~

"Well we here, so how are we going to become rulers?" I asked. "You'll see." He told me.

He slammed the doors open where all the council members were seated.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" They all call out. "I'm here to become the new king of Fiore!" Etho-Natsu said. "NO WAY, YOU'RE A DEMON AND WAY TOO DESTRUCTIVE!" Warrod says. "Right you are, hand over the position, or the girl gets it!" He says as he lights his hand on fire while holding Wendy. They all gasp and Wendy whispers:" Was this your plan Etho-Natsu-san?" He pulls her closer and speaks softly:" Yes, follow along."

"Let go of me!" Wendy screams out, pretending to be in pain. "Come on guys, she lose a life if you don't hurry." E.N.D said. "Hey bud, should we do it?" I asked. "Yeah!"

"They're entering a fighting stance and they're releasing so much magic energy, it'll wipe all of us out?!" Jura said.

"FIRE DRAGON DEMON KING SECRET ART, FLA- WE SURRENDER, WE CROWN YOU KING OF FIORE!?" They interrupt us. "Good choice, see you all soon." Etho-Natsu said.

~Time Skip to the guild hall~

"Hey guys we're back!" Natsu and Etho-Natsu said as they broke the doors down.

"THERE-S 2 OF THEM, I CAN'T TAKE THE STUPIDITY!" Gray called out in fear. "THEY'RE MUCH MORE DESTRUCTIVE NOW, HOW WILL I PAY MY RENT!?" Lucy said. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Natsu, Wendy and Happy have returned, along with Etherious Natsu, meaning that Wendy got through to him." Erza said.

"Hey, sorry for kidnapping Wendy and doing all of those awful things to you all, even though we haven't personally met each other, I've watched you all since the minute Natsu came back to life. I've actually wanted to come out for so long, but jealousy consumed me, because Natsu was in the spotlight the whole time, he got to make friends, laugh, cry and…love. So I'm really glad and grateful that you all went through everything to make separate bodies for mine and his sake, so thank you." Etho-Natsu said.

"Well said boy, and for that I'd like you to join Fairy Tail, you don't have to worry any more about being in the darkness, for you have found your light that is your family." Makarov said. "Mira, can you get the stamp?" Natsu asks. "Sure." Mira says sweetly.

"So where do you want it and what color?" Mira asked. "Like Natsu's, but on the opposite arm." He said.

"Alright, welcome to Fairy Tail!" They all said.

 **Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter of END and Natsu, kind of a happy ending but not yet. There will be at least 2 more chapters (I think) and yeah, don't forget to review, follow, favorite and check out my other fanfics, any way see you all in the next one, oyasumi nasai~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, there's been loads and loads of school work and tests, not to mention I caught a cold T^T. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, hopefully I'll be getting back to uploading once a day, maybe even twice, depends on how I'm feeling. Any way enjoy~**

Chapter 8: Crocus Cake Café

~Etho-Natsu's POV~

" _I can't believe they did this, I hurt them, not mention Wendy, I'm just so grateful that I have so many people who care about me."_ I thought.

Someone started waving at my face.

"Etho-Natsu-san?" Wendy said. "Oh, hey Wendy, sorry I was just deep in my thoughts, is there something you need?" I asked her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with me and Natsu-san." Wendy said to me. "Sounds like fun, I'll come." I said. "Yay!" Wendy called out cheerfully. "Hey buddy, you coming on the job?" Natsu asked as he walked over. "Yeah, what do we have to do anyway?" I ask. "I'll read it." Wendy says.

" _Volunteering for Crocus Cake Café! We need 3 volunteers to bake some cakes for Princess Hisui's birthday, the pay scale is 100,000 J each!"_ Wendy reads the flyer.

"Sounds like a pretty good pay scale, right!?" Natsu says to me. "What do you think Etho-Natsu-san?" Wendy asked me. _"Jeez, I can't say no to her, she's just too freaking cute! Plus it seems like a pretty good reward for my first job."_ I thought. "I think we should do it, it sounds pretty simple and it's a pretty good reward." Natsu comes close to my ear and whispers:" Not to mention you and I will get our spots as rulers of Fiore." My eyes widen in shock. "I didn't even realize that!" I call out. "Realize what?" Wendy asked. "You'll find out soon." I said as I ruffled her hair.

~Time Skip to Magnolia Train Station~

"NO WAY, I'M NOT GOING ON THERE!" Natsu calls out. "Natsu-san, I can try to use my troia spell on you." Wendy said. "But it doesn't work on me!" Natsu calls out. "We'll give it a try." Wendy said. "Come on Pinkie, no need to be a sissy!" Etho-Natsu said. "IT'S SALMON, OK PINKIE!" Natsu said angrily. "HEY!" Etho-Natsu said. "Please stop arguing." Wendy said sweetly. _"So cute~"_ They both thought. "Fine, I'll only stop because you asked." Etho-Natsu said as Wendy blushed. _"I can't let fire-breath just waltz in and steal Wendy from me, he should know that she's_ _ **mine**_ _!"_ Natsu thought. "The train's going to leave, let's go!" Wendy said. Natsu sighed and went on.

"I d-don't feel s-so good." Etho-Natsu stuttered while holding his stomach. "THEY BOTH HAVE MOTION SICKNESS!" Wendy called out. "Hey Wen, d-don't yell." Natsu said as he laid his head down on Wendy's lap. "Hey! I should be laying down on her lap!" Etho-Natsu said while Natsu smirked. "You guys can both lay down on my lap, so please don't argue." Wendy said. Etho-Natsu laid down on Wendy's lap and passed out.

" _So comfy~"_ They thought.

Wendy ruffled their hair and passed out.

" _Their hair is so spiky, but how can it be so soft?"_ Wendy thought.

~Time Skip to Crocus Cake Café~

"Yo! We're wizards from Fairy Tail and we're here for a job request that you sent!" Natsu called out. "Hi there! My name is Donutella, thank you so much for taking the job! We've been short on staff lately due to some of them getting ready for the princess' birthday." She explained. "Don't worry Donutella-san, we'll bake so many cakes that princess Hisui-san will just love them!" Wendy called out. "Thank you so much! Now grab some aprons, and let's get baking!" She calls out cheerfully.

"Just what have we gotten ourselves into?" Natsu and Etho-Natsu say in unison.

~10 minutes later, Wendy's POV~

"Alright, that's the last one." I said as I put a strawberry flavored cake in the oven. "Wow Wen, I only saw you bake a cake once a few years ago for Asuka, and you've become so good at it!" Natsu complimented me. "Thank you Natsu-san, but I loved the cake you and Etho-Natsu-san made for me." I said. "That was just him, how was I involved?" Natsu curiously asked. "You both worked together, even though you were just in his head, I could tell that you both worked together." I said with a warm smile which made them blush. "Well thanks to you Pinkie and I can make cakes." Etho-Natsu said to me. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PINKIE, FLAME-BRAIN!?" Natsu called out. "LIKE YOU HAVE ROOM TO TALK FIRE-BREATH! He said back. "Please stop!" I called out. "S-Sorry Wendy." They both said to me. "It's fine, just stop fighting, it's like Gray-san and Natsu-san's fights all over again, at least you didn't destroy anything….yet." Wendy said as she whispered at the end. "Don't compare us to that ice-make-pervert!" They both called out as I giggled. "Alright, let's finish up the cakes so we can bring them to the princess!" I call out excitedly.

~Time skip to icing the cakes~

"They look so tasty!" Natsu calls out. "It wouldn't hurt if I- NO! These are for the princess Etho-Natsu-san!" Wendy interrupted him. "You remember our bet right?" He asked with a smirk. "That's right!" Natsu said with a smirk as well. "You know what that means Wen." They both said to her. "Oh no." Wendy said.

Natsu and Etho-Natsu had taken 2 spoon fulls each of their chocolate icing while Wendy watched, being unable to do anything due to their bet.

"So good~" They both say with satisfaction while Wendy watches them. "Natsu-san, you're going to eat all of the icing, you too Etho-Natsu-san!" Wendy said to them. "And you can't stop us!" Etho-Natsu said with a chuckle.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, to be honest this one was pretty short since I'm not feeling too good today, hopefully there will be a better chapter tomorrow and hopefully I can shake off this stupid cold T^T. Any way a quick thank you to IAmANoob10 and hazamaBlazBlueon for following and setting this story as a favorite. And another thank you for 800 views! If you all would like to tell me something or you have a request for a story, just PM me. Anyway see you all soon~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm finally back with another chapter of END and Natsu! I've been busy with test week so updating has been pretty tough, but now I have Thursday, Friday and of course the weekend off! So I'll try to update twice a day if possible and yeah! Also Thank you guys so much for 1K on this fanfic, it means a lot to me that you enjoy these fanfics, to be honest I thought I was a pretty sucky writer, but seeing as you all enjoy these stories, you proved me wrong, arigato!**

 **Quick recap: Basically Natsu, Wendy and Etho-Natsu had gone on a job in Crocus to bake some cakes for Princess Hisui, but little do they know that this gives the perfect opportunity for Natsu and E.N.D to claim their titles as Fiore's rightful rulers…..**

Chapter 9: The New King of Fiore!

 **~Mercurious, Etho-Natsu's POV~**

"Natsu, Wendy and- OH MY GOSH, THERE'S 2 OF THEM NOW!" Arcadios said. "Hehe, long story short I'm E.N.D and I was inside of Natsu, then our bodies got separated, but don't worry I mean no harm." I said. "Oh, I guess that's ok. Please come in, we're just finishing up with the princess's decorations, I'll take the cake to the kitchen. You can all wait here." Arcadios said. "Ok Arcadios-san." Wendy said.

 **~A few minutes later~**

"Alright I'm back, would you all like anything before you leave?" He asked us. "Can we speak to the king, please?" I asked. "What for, if you don't mind me asking. "Arcadios asked. "It's kind of personal." Natsu chimed in. "Alright if that's the case then I'll take you to him right away." He said.

 **~The king's study~**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." The king said. "Your highness, Natsu, Wendy and Etho-Natsu have requested to speak to you." Arcadios said. "Right, the magic council must have sent them." He said. "What for, if you don't mind me asking sir." Arcadios asked.

There was silence…

"I will be giving my position as king to Etho-Natsu or Natsu!" The king announced cheerfully. "WHAT?!" Arcadios said in fear. "How could you be happy about something like this!?" He asked the king. "Because I finally get to take a break from the royal life and also spend time with Hisui. After her birthday we will begin setting up the kingdom for Etho-Natsu or Natsu, along with the coronation." The king explained. "If that is what you wish sir."

"Hi King Toma-san, Natsu-san and Etho-Natsu-san wanted to talk to you about something." Wendy said as she walked in front of Arcadios. "Hello Wendy, I know what Natsu and Etho-Natsu wanted to speak to me about, so it's alright, but thank you for making those cakes for Hisui, how can I repay you?" He asked us. "You don't need to, you already gave Natsu-san and Etho-Natsu-san the position as king, so that's more than enough." Wendy said sweetly. "You must attend the ball later tonight at least." Toma said.

Wendy immediately turned to Natsu and Etho-Natsu with sparkles in her eyes.

"Natsu-san and Etho-Natsu-san can we please go~!" Wendy asked them in an excited tone. Natsu and Etho-Natsu both sweat dropped, they didn't know how to dance, not to mention the entrance Natsu made during the Grand Magic Games. "Um….Well….I guess we can go." Natsu and Etho-Natsu both said in unison.

Wendy started jumping from all the excitement and kissed both Natsu and Etho-Natsu on the cheek, she also blushed when she realized what she just did. Etho-Natsu and Natsu just stood there as the heat rose up in their cheeks.

"Now you should all start getting ready for the ball, it'll be starting in about 3 hours and I assume that none of you all have clothes for this occasion. So you should all get shopping, my treat." Toma said. "Thank you so much!" Wendy thanked Toma. "You're very welcome Wendy, now have fun and I'll see you all very soon!" The king said cheerfully.

 **~Le Belle Boutique, Wendy's POV~**

" _I'm so excited for tonight! I can't wait to eat some cake, dance and best of all be with Natsu and Etho-Natsu…Come to think of it I still need to decide on who I get with, either way I'd be breaking one of their hearts and I just can't do that…Then again I could always do_ _ **that**_ _…..I'll ask Levy-san about that later."_ I thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the manager came over. "Wendy-san, do you need any help?" The manager asked. "Yes please; there's this really pretty aqua and navy blue dress that comes up to my knees, do you by any chance have this in size 13?" I asked. "Let me check." The manager said.

A few minutes later….

"I have it, but it looks a little too big around the chest, so I brought size 12 for you just in case." The manager said with a warm smile. _"My chest!"_ I thought. T-Thank y-you for getting the s-size 12, I'll b-be right back." I stuttered from my embarrassment.

 **~A little time skip~**

" _She was right, the size 13 would have looked pretty awful on me since I didn't really have the chest for it…..but luckily the other one fit!"_ I thought as I tried to cheer myself up.

"Are you done Wendy-san?" The manager asked me. "Yeah, does it look nice?" I nervously asked. "Yeah, I bet every boy would fall head over heels for you or get a nosebleed." She complimented me with a giggle. I blushed while I thought of Natsu-san and Etho-Natsu looking at me and getting a nosebleed, it also made me giggle at the thought of that.

"I'll take it, how much does it cost?" I asked. "For you it's on the house, since you're such a sweet and adorable girl!" She said to me. "R-Really? Thank you so much!" I said to her. "No problem, now enjoy you're ball and good luck with guys you like!" She said.

" _How does she know?"_ I thought.

"You're probably wondering how I knew that you liked someone or rather some boys, I can tell since you took so long in the store." She said with a closed eye smile. "I'm guessing it's because the same situation happened to your other costumers?" I asked. She nodded and waved me off.

 **~Natsu's POV, Crocus Clothing Outlet~**

"Well buddy, what kind of outfits should we get?" I asked. "Seeing as we'll be becoming king we should get something that'll suit us well for the occasion." He said to me. "Yeah Wen said she went shopping at something called a boo-tick?" I said. "You mean a boutique." He said. "Same thing!" I said. Etho-Natsu sighs at Natsu's obliviousness and continues searching for his outfit. "Say Pinkie, we kind of already both told Wendy we liked her." I realized. Etho-Natsu eyes grew in shock. "Your right! What do we do now!?" He asked. "She hasn't picked yet, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal to date 2 people at once." I said.

There was silence for a second…

"We could duplicate her!" He said.

"HUH?!"

 **Author's note: Well that's a wrap for this chapter guys hope you all enjoyed it. Again sorry for a late update, I'll be sure to update regularly now for both END and Natsu as well as Mystic High School 2. Any way see you all in the next one~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with the 10** **th** **chapter of END and Natsu. I kind of left you guys with a cliff hanger last time, hehe. But don't worry the next chapter is here so enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Levy's Duplication Spell

There was silence for a second…

"We could duplicate her!" He said.

"HUH?!"

"Look Flame-brain I'll say it again, but this time in way for someone as oblivious as you can understand." Etho-Natsu said. "I AIN'T A FLAME-BRAIN, UNLIKE YOU!" Natsu fired back. "SHUT UP! You're making a scene!" He whisper-yelled. "Tch, fine." Natsu agreed. "Any way, basically we find a way to make another Wendy, so you have one and I have one." Etho-Natsu explained. "But that isn't right. We did that to us for a reason, but how do you expect us to do it to Wendy, she doesn't have a demonic side like I did." Natsu said. "Remember we're from 400 hundred years ago, you never know if the same thing that happened to you could've happened to her." Etho-Natsu said. "You know you got a point, but we'll talk about this later, Wendy might think we totally forgot this whole dance. So let's hurry up!" Natsu said. Etho-Natsu nodded and left to try on his outfit, Natsu did the same.

 **~After trying on a thousand outfits~**

"Ok Pinkie I'm finished, are you?" Etho-Natsu asked. "IT'S SALMON! And yes I'm done Pyro." Natsu said. Etho-Natsu huffed in annoyance and went to pay for their outfits.

"Finally let's go before we're- OH MY GOSH WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR LEFT, WE BETTER GET TO THE CASTLE AND FAST!" Natsu called out as he looked at his watch. "Calm down Fire-eater we'll get there in time, and I'm sure our entrance will be unforgettable." He said with a smrik as Natsu did the same after realizing what he meant.

 **~Mercurious' Ballroom, Wendy's POV~**

" _I know I'm an hour early so I can help set up, but I wonder where Natsu-san and Etho-Natsu are. They've been shopping for hours, and I thought I took long."_ I thought. "Hey Wendy you shouldn't worry so much about Natsu and Etho-Natsu." Said a familiar scarlet haired girl. "Erza-san? Jellal-san? I thought you were on a job!" I questioned. "Well the king invited most of the guilds from the Grand Magic Games including us to join Princess Hisui's birthday." Jellal-san explained. "Really? That's amazing!" I said cheerfully. "By any chance do you know where Levy-san is?" I asked. "Yes. She's with Lucy, Gajeel and Loke." Erza-san said. "Thank you Erza-san!" I exclaimed.

Afterwards I walked over to where Levy-san and the others were.

"Hi Levy-san!" I greeted. "Hi Wendy, how have you and the boys been?" Levy-san asked with a smirk. "Yeah how have you guys been?" Lucy-san asked with a smirk as well. My face started heating up. "U-Um t-that's exactly w-what I wanted to t-talk to you about." I stuttered. "What's wrong Wendy?" Lucy-san asked me. "Y-You see I like both Natsu-san and Etho-Natsu-san, but I just can't tell one of them because either way I'd be hurting someone." I tried explaining. "Oh, I understand." Lucy-san said. "That's why I was thinking if you could make a duplicate of me or merge Natsu-san with Etho-Natsu-san again." Wendy asked. "I can't merge Etho-Natsu with Natsu again, but there's one thing that could be possible." Levy-san said as she looked at Lucy-san. "Should we tell her Lu-chan?" Levy-san asked Lucy-san. "Yes Levy-chan." Lucy-san agreed.

"Wendy there's a small possibility that you could be and Etherious." Levy-san said.

"W-What?" I questioned.

 **~Erza's POV~**

" _I'm listening in Wendy's conversation with Levy and Lucy, and so is Jellal. Ah Jellal~ WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING, HE PROBABLY DOESN'T RETURN MY FEELINGS! But still I wish he did."_ I thought. "Erza, you there? The king is about to make announcement." Jellal said. "O-Oh okay." I stuttered as blush made its way to my face.

"May I have your attention please?" The king said as everyone silenced themselves. "First of all I'd like to wish my darling Hisui a very happy birthday." He said as everyone applauded. "And second I will be giving my position as king to….."

As the doors behind king Toma opened it revealed two familiar salmon haired boys, both with matching outfits.

"None other than Natsu Dragneel and Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" The king calls out.

Everyone sweat dropped with shock in their eyes except for the ones who knew.

"HUH!?" They all called out.

"They g-got to be l-lying, right?" Gray said. "I'm sorry Gray-san, but it's true." Wendy said.

"WITH THEM IN CHARGE WHO KNOWS WHAT'LL HAPPEN!" Gray called out.

Natsu and Etho-Natsu just smirked at Gray since they were trying to intimidate him, but of course they mean no harm….or so they thought.

"THOSE 2 DOBBLE GANGERS WILL TOTALLY DO SOMETHING, I JUST KNOW IT!" Lucy called out.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?!" I called out which scared everyone.

"W-WE'RE S-SORRY ALL POWERFUL ERZA!" Everyone called out except for Jellal.

"Now everyone please calm down, they would of course have royal advisors so they will be advised and stuff. So no need to be nervous and scared." Arcadios said. "Personally I think they'd make amazing rulers!" Hisui said.

"Ahem, the coronation will be in 3 days and I'd like for you to all be there. And before that day comes both Natsu and Etho-Natsu must have a date."

" _Oh no…."_ Wendy thought. "Hey Wendy-chan its ok, Natsu-nii and Etho-Natsu-nii will probably choose you of course." Romeo said. "Yeah….but in the end someone will be hurt." Wendy said as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Hey Wen, you alright." Etho-Natsu asked. "Oh, Etho-Natsu. Yeah…..I'm fine." Wendy said. "You look upset, what's wrong?" Etho-Natsu asked. "Can we go outside on the balcony?" Wendy asked. "S-Sure." He replied.

" _Something's up, she doesn't normally act like this. I hope it wasn't me or Natsu."_ __Etho-Natsu thought.

 **~Outside, Etho-Natsu's POV~**

"So….What's wrong?" I ask. "It's just that…..how would you feel if two people asked you to a dance….but you're afraid if you say yes to one of them…you'll be hurting the other." Wendy explained. "Now I understand. You're worried that if I ask you and Natsu asks you as well to the dance….you'll be worried that you'll be breaking one of our hearts." I said. "Y-Yes." She said as her eyes became watery. "I-I'm s-sorry I'm crying. I p-probably l-look so weak." Wendy said as she cried harder.

" _I hate seeing Wendy cry, it makes go insane. I'm pretty sure Natsu feels the same too. How the hell am I going to fix this?"_ I thought.

I ran up to her and embraced her. I also planted a kiss on her head since she was shorter than me.

"Wendy, please don't cry. I really hate seeing you like this. And I hate that it's me and Natsu who are bringing you to tears." I said. "P-Please, d-don't blame yourselves." Wendy choked out. "BUT IT'S OUR FAULTS AGAIN!" I called out as tears streamed down my face onto Wendy's hair. "Etho-Natsu, p-please don't cry." Wendy said quietly.

Just then, Natsu showed up, and realized she was crying.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, DID YOU DO THIS!?" Natsu questioned in pure anger.

"No…..It was both of us."

 **Author's note: WOW A CLIFF HANGER!? You guys are probably pissed at me for doing this…but don't worry there will be a little surprise, if you know what I mean ;)**

 **A quick thank you to kamen sentai and ahseldon94 for following and favoriting this story. And I'd like to thank DeltaWing13 for offering help with some OC names for the additional characters. I like how you all enjoy my stories and how you're there for me if I ever needed help with my stories. What I'm saying is thank you!**

 **See you all soon~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey I got the 11** **th** **chapter out! That's pretty much you're surprise by the way since I left a cliff hanger…..hehe. Any way enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Hurt

" _I hate seeing Wendy cry, it makes go insane. I'm pretty sure Natsu feels the same too. How the hell am I going to fix this?"_ I thought.

I ran up to her and embraced her. I also planted a kiss on her head since she was shorter than me.

"Wendy, please don't cry. I really hate seeing you like this. And I hate that it's me and Natsu who are bringing you to tears." I said. "P-Please, d-don't blame yourselves." Wendy choked out. "BUT IT'S OUR FAULTS AGAIN!" I called out as tears streamed down my face onto Wendy's hair. "Etho-Natsu, p-please don't cry." Wendy said quietly.

Just then, Natsu showed up, and realized she was crying.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, DID YOU DO THIS!?" Natsu questioned in pure anger.

"No…..It was both of us."

Natsu ran up and joined mine and Wendy's hug and spoke up.

"W-What did we do this time?" Natsu asked with a shaky voice. "Wendy likes both of us, and she doesn't want to hurt us if she says yes to one of us asking her out." I explained. "I-It's not your f-faults." Wendy said. "But it is Wendy." We said at the same time as our bangs covered our eyes.

I quickly got closer to Natsu and whispered something to him. He nodded and took Wendy with him.

" _This….All of this…is my fault. If only I stayed in Natsu's body, died never came back or never fell in love with Wendy. Because all of this wouldn't have happened if I came out. I could always get Natsu to….no I can't…but sadly it's the only way."_ I thought.

"No it isn't." A familiar voice said.

"What do you want Gray." I said as I wiped my tears so he didn't see that I was crying. "I know what you're thinking of doing Etho-Natsu…..but you shouldn't do it…..it'll only cause more pain." Gray said. "WELL GRAY IT'S THE ONLY THING I CAN DO!" I called out. "There's maybe another way." Gray said. "What…WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY BE?" I said with pure anger. "There could be a chance that Wendy is an Etherious…..that's where we come in." Gray said. "I was thinking that too….but what if she isn't one of them." I said. "Let's not be negative fire-breath, there's a chance and we're going to find out before your coronation." Gray said. "You're right frosty….thanks for the pep talk." I said. "Heh, no problem buddy." Gray said. "Now come people are going to start getting suspicious." Gray said. "Yeah, let's go inside." I said.

 **~Mercurious castle grounds, Natsu's POV~**

"N-Natsu-san, why did we leave Etho-Natsu-san alone?" Wendy asked.

 **~Flash back, Natsu's POV~**

 _Etho-Natsu got closed and whispered to me:" Natsu, take Wendy and go comfort her. I'll be there soon, I just got to think about some stuff." I nodded my head in agreement and took Wendy to the castle grounds._

 **~End of Flashback, still Natsu's POV~**

"We left because he needed some time to cool off. And I wanted to talk to you as well." I said. "You're probably going to- NO! I interrupted. "Yes I'd like to ask you out, but I wanted to talk to you about something Etho-Natsu and I talked about." I said. "What is ir?" Wendy asked. "There's a way that you can be with both of us…..and that's if you are an Etherious." I said. "Yeah, I know. Levy-san and Lucy-san told me." Wendy said. "So they know." I said quietly. "Y-Yeah." Wendy said. "We'll try to find out, but if you're not an Etherious….then I don't know what to do." I said.

Wendy then kissed me on the lips, it felt so warm and soft. I immediately kissed back, I didn't want it to end. But she pulled away.

"Let's be positive Natsu-san, ok?" Wendy said while trying to smile. "Y-Yeah." I said. "Then let's go inside so our friends don't get worried about us." Wendy said. I nodded and we walked away holding hands.

 **~Inside the castle, Etho-Natsu's POV~**

" _They're holding hands…..could they have…no, let me not think that way…..but still, why does it hurt?"_ I thought. "Y-You're back." I said. "Yeah. I managed to calm her down, so she's fine." Natsu said. "That's good at least." I said. "By the way I saw you talking with the stripper. What were you talking about?" Natsu asked me. "I think you might need to sit down for this." I said. "O-Ok." He said worriedly.

Upstairs, on the thrones…..

"So…what happened?" Natsu asked me.

I explained to Natsu what I spoke to Gray about, but he seemed on edge.

"Etho-Natsu…..HOW THE HELL COULD RESORT TO THAT!?" Natsu asked. "Look, it'll bring you guys happiness if I'm gone….that way you won't have to have a horrific demon here that seems to be making everything worse every day." I said. "BUT YOU'LL ONLY BRING MORE SORROW IF YOU KILL YOURSELF!" Natsu shouted which made everyone turn their attention to us. "Damn it." I said under my breath. "Don't you understand that you'll make everything worse if you leave us….but in the end you'll be hurting Wendy…..and me." He said which made my eyes widen in shock.

"Y-You care about m-me?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes. "OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT! Since Igneel left me, you were pretty much the only family I had left since Zeref just wanted to use me...DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" Natsu cried out. "I thought you probably hated me after what I did to Wendy and the guild." I said quietly. "And I thought you'd probably be happy if I left so you could have Wendy." I said. "No I wouldn't. We may both like her, but none of us need to die to be with her." Natsu said. "She would never want that." Natsu whispered.

Wendy came up to us and engulfed us in a hug as started crying again.

"Please Etho-Natsu-san, don't leave because I….I love you…And Natsu-san don't me either because….I love you too. Never forget that….Never forget me." Wendy confessed as she whispered the last part.

"W-We won't." We both said.

We both kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter.

"Come on, let's go to bed." We both said to her. "Y-Yeah." Wendy replied.

"By the way Wendy." I said.

"You look beautiful." Natsu and I both said.

"Same goes for you both." Wendy said.

 **Author's note: Well…There was some pretty sad stuff in there, I hope I didn't accidently bring you guys to tears. If I did I'm sorry T^T. Any way Wendy's got to choose in case she isn't an Etherious. So who do you guys think it'll be.**

 **Natsu or E.N.D?**

 **Leave a review of who you think it'll be.**

 **Until then, see you guys later~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: hey guys I'm back with chapter 12 of END and Natsu. The last few have been suuuuppperrr dramatic and intense, no promises that this one won't be upsetting or intense. Any way enjoy the chapter my fellow readers~**

Chapter 12:

"Please Etho-Natsu-san, don't leave because I….I love you…And Natsu-san don't me either because….I love you too. Never forget that….Never forget me." Wendy confessed as she whispered the last part.

"W-We won't." We both said.

We both kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter.

"Come on, let's go to bed." We both said to her. "Y-Yeah." Wendy replied.

"By the way Wendy." I said.

"You look beautiful." Natsu and I both said.

"Same goes for you both." Wendy said.

 **~Time skip to Natsu and Etho-Natsu's new room, Wendy's POV~**

"Ugh, it's 3am, how am I still awake?" I quietly ask myself. "I guess some fresh air would be great right about now." Said a familiar voice. "Etho-Natsu-san?" I question. "Yeah. How come you're still up Wen?" He asks. "I'm just….stressed…..concerned and upset." I admitted. Etho-Natsu-san sighs and picks her up so they can go outside and not wake Natsu-san up.

"Wendy we're going to find a way to make things right, don't worry." He said as he ruffled my hair. "Thank you Etho-Natsu-san." I said as I hugged him. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "What is it?" He asks. "I know this question is a bit personal and you don't have to answer it, but if you were still evil what would you be doing now?" I asked. "It's ok, I'll tell you. Well I'd probably have had the council murdered, of course Acnologia and Zeref would be killed, I'd be king, all wizard guilds would either answer to me or be dead and you would be my partner in crime." He explained. "Y-You have the power to do all of that?" I ask with a shaky voice. "Y-Yeah, even without Natsu's body." I said. "But don't worry, I would never do anything like that. I mean I'll pretty much be in charge of everything so there's something, Acnologia and Zeref are dead and I managed to get this far without evil. Pretty good right?" He asks. "I guess." I say to him. "I'm just worried that…you'll- "Go back to my old ways?" He interrupted me. "Y-Yeah." I said. "I-I'm not sure Wendy." He said in fear. "S-Sorry I mentioned this Etho-Natsu-san, I should've just stayed quiet about this." I said as my bangs covered my eyes. "Wendy don't blame yourself, you were just curious is all. So don't apologize Wendy." He said while rubbing my back. "So what now?" I ask. "Well, we're going to find out if you're an Etherious later today, but I can't guarantee that I'll be there, nor Natsu." He said. "B-But why?" I ask. "Because the king told us that we have some training and royal stuff to do before the coronation." He explained. "Can you at least try to come, if not then I understand." I said. "I'll see, maybe one of us can make it, so don't worry about it." He said. "I guess that's ok too." I said. "Now let's go back to bed, cause Natsu might just end up waking up if you're not with him." He said with a chuckle while I giggled. "Ok. But do I really have to be in the middle?" I ask. "Yes." He said.

 **~Later today at Crocus Library, Jellal's POV~**

" _Wendy has been acting pretty strange lately, she looks exhausted, worried and she keeps looking at the door, should I check up on her?"_ I thought. "Jellal, are you ok? We've been calling your name for about 5 minutes." Erza said in a concerned tone. "O-Oh sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts." I said. "Well, the experiment is about to take place. Levy-chan is has been taking a look at Wendy-chan's DNA, as well as some books on Zeref's demons and books." Lucy said. "Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" I ask. "Not really, but can you check up on Wendy, she's been acting pretty strange." Gray answered. "Shouldn't someone who's closer to her do it?" I asked. "Just try, she hasn't said anything to us, so maybe you can get through to her." Levy said. "I'll give it a try, but no promises that she'll tell me." I said while everyone else nodded.

I walk over to where Wendy was, she seemed to still be looking at the door.

"Hey Wendy." I greet. "Oh, hi Jellal-san." She says. "Is something wrong?" she asks. "Not really, but you've been staring at the door for about an hour and you have bags under your eyes. We're worried about you." I say with a frown. "It's just that Etho-Natsu-san said that either he or Natsu-san would come swing by, and they haven't come yet." She said. "We'll remember those two are soon to be rulers of Fiore, and they need training, and they have royal duties as well." I say as I take a seat next to her. "Jellal-san, how would you feel if there were to Erza-sans?" She ask as I went into a deep shade of red, pretty much just as red as Erza's hair. "U-Um….I- "Don't worry I won't tell." She said with a giggle. "Promise?" I said. "Promise." She said. "To answer your question, I'd feel the same way as you Wendy." I said. "I mean if I chose one, I'd be breaking the other one's heart." I said. "That's the problem that I'd have to face if this experiment doesn't work." She said. "Cheer up Wendy, we'll see how it goes. And if it fails, then we'll find another way, we always do." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Guys I hate to interrupt, but I have the results!" Levy called out.

"What is it?!" We ask.

"Wendy is…

 **Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER!? Sorry guys, but to make it up to you all there will be a double update again today! So stay tuned for later on today, kay? Also leave a review on what you think is going to happen….**

 **Is Wendy an Etherious or not?**

 **Will she get with Natsu or Etho-Natsu?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm here with the 13** **th** **chapter of the story. I'm actually surprised that's it been going on this long! Any way enjoy the story and I'll see you guys in the E.N.D. (Get it? XD)**

 **Oh by the way the name of Chapter 12 was supposed to be called: Experiment, and it's still Jellal's POV.**

Chapter 13: Results

"Guys I hate to interrupt, but I have the results!" Levy called out.

"What is it?!" We ask.

"Wendy is…not an Etherious." Levy said.

Everyone had concerned looks, except for Wendy.

"O-Oh, I kind of expected this. But don't worry you guys still did your best." Wendy said with a sadden expression and a fake smile.

Just then two salmon haired boys showed up.

"Wendy, we here! Did we make it in time?" They said in unison. "Sort of, you came right after we got the results." I said. "So what're the results?" Etho-Natsu asks. "Wendy isn't an Etherious." I said which gave both of them sadden expressions like Wendy. "W-Wendy, I'm sorry." Etho-Natsu said. "I'm sorry too." Natsu said. "It's ok, we can find another way. Plus we still have 2 more days." Wendy said.

"Worst case scenario Natsu and Etho-Natsu can be each other's dates, so none of them get Wendy, which makes things fair." Erza said as we all sweat dropped. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?" I heard Lucy and Levy say while I chuckled. "NO WAY AM I GOING OUT WITH FIRE-BREATH!" Natsu called out. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU FLAME FOR BRAINS!?" Etho-Natsu fired back which made all of us laugh. "It's weird seeing our fire-eater fighting with himself." Gray said. "Watch it Gray, you might get caught in the- "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE-MAKE-STRIPPER!?" The dobble gangers interrupted me. "YOU HEARD ME, YA FIRE BREATHING DOBBLE GANGERS!" Gray said. "WHY YOU!" They said as a tick mark formed on Erza's head. "WOULD THE 3 OF YOU SHUT UP?!" Erza said. "A-AYE WE W-WILL!" They said in fear.

"What if I'm both of their dates?" Wendy asked. "Is that even possible?" Lucy asked. "It could be." Erza said. "How?" Gray asks. "Simple, she stays with them all day, all night. I'm sure the king wouldn't mind." I said. "YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu and Etho-Natsu said.

 **~A few hours ago, Etho-Natsu-s POV~**

" _I can't help but wonder if Wendy got the results already, was it successful or not? Right now Natsu and I have to deal with some king stuff, like our outfits, speech and who's going to be chosen as king or if it would both of us if we didn't have a queen. Personally it would be weird to have 2 kings, but oh well!"_ I thought.

Then someone shook me out of my thoughts.

"YO! Pinkie, you listening to me?" He asks. "Huh? What?" I question. "Jeez, what's up with you today?" He asks. "Nothing, just bored." I said. "You're lying." He said.

I sigh and tell him about everything that happened at 3am with Wendy and that I'm concerned about her.

"That's pretty much it." I said. "So what are we going to do if the plan fails?" He asks. "I don't know." I said.

"Now that we're on the subject, why did you say that you would kill yourself?" He asks.

I was quiet at first, but then I answered.

"Well ever since I got here all I've done is cause pain, suffering and death. I thought everyone, especially you would be happy if I left this world." I said. "You're wrong. You'd only cause more pain, suffering and death if you left us. The worst of it would be the pain and suffering that Wendy and I would feel." He said. "Heh, I still can't understand how Wendy could be in love with demon like me." I said. "That's because she looks past what's on the outside and more to what's on the inside. Sure you did some bad stuff, but she still had faith that you were a good person. She just needed to find that light inside all that darkness." He explained. "I guess you're right Natsu." I said.

Natsu then did the unexpected, which was hugging me.

"N-Natsu?" I question. "Listen buddy whatever you do, don't you dare ever leave our friends, Wendy and me. Got that?" He said as his voice started breaking. "I-I won't." I said. "Even if you've done some really bad stuff, you're not to blame. Not completely." He said. "What do you mean by that?" I ask. "For starters we were both doing it. And second it was all Zeref's fault. He filled our mind with all that bad stuff and we were stupid enough to follow it." He said. "Natsu it wasn't you're- "YES IT WAS!" He said. "Instead of arguing with you the whole time I could've help you and told you that you could come to Fairy Tail, and that we would welcome you with open arms!" He said. "With Zeref we didn't have to obey because we were and still are superior, we didn't have to listen to some dumb book." He said. "You're right Pinkie, thanks for believing in me." I said. "Heh, no problem Pyro. Now would do say we go and see Wendy?" He asks. "Sounds good to me." I said as we walked out our bedroom.

 **~Wendy's POV, Etho-Natsu and Natsu's bedroom~**

" _I'm so tired, going through all of those tests, and reading all of those books can really make you tired."_ I thought.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call out.

"Hello Wendy."

"Hi Carla." I said. "Are you feeling alright child?" She asked in a worried tone. "Yes Carla, I'm just worried is all." I said. "Child I'm very worried about you. You've been going through so much in such a short period of time. Not to mention the thought of breaking one of your lovers' hearts." Carla said. "I know, but don't worry Carla I'm fine." I said. "Wendy, can I ask you something?" She said. "Yes Carla?" I ask. "What do you see in Etho-Natsu and Natsu?" She asks. "Well with Natsu I see silliness, childishness, kindness, strength, confidence, bravery and loyalty. And with Etho-Natsu I see calmness, strength, kindness, loyalty, bravery, childishness and mischievousness. They're both very similar but they still have their differences." I say. "Wendy I'm sure that one day will come when you'll have to choose. And whichever one it is, just know that your heart will always make the right decision and that you have my approval for your relationship." She says while giving me a hug. "Thank you Carla." I say in a quiet tone.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys that's a wrap for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise the next one will be a little more exciting, until then see you all soon. Also I apologize that I updated this late at night. Any way see you all soon, goodnight~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been working on wattpad recently and I've uploaded a Natsu X Reader on there if you want to check it out. I've also been working with DeltaWing13 on a little event for Christmas. You'll all be receiving a special NaWen one-shot every day! But it'll be back and forth, I'll be uploading the first one on here and the second one will be on DeltaWing13's account, so go check his one-shots and mine if you're interested, enjoy!~**

Chapter 14: Two Guys, One Girl

 _1 day left until the coronation….._

"Hey Wendy!" Erza called out. "Yes Erza-san?" Wendy questioned. "Do you want to go shopping with me and Jellal?" She asked. "S-Sure! Can Natsu and Etho-Natsu come too?" She asked her friend. "If they're not busy, then sure!" Erza said enthusiastically. "Thank you Erza-san!" Wendy said.

 **~Natsu and Etho-Natsu's room~**

Wendy knocks on the door a few times before she heard the boys say come in.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?" The boys say. "Would you guys like to come shopping with me, Erza-san and Jellal-san?" She asked. "I'm not sure we can both go." Natsu said. "O-Oh." Wendy said. "B-But I'm sure we can come! Right Natsu." He said as he glared at his twin. "Y-Yeah! T-Totally!" Natsu said. "I-It's ok guys, if you're busy then it's fine." Wendy said in a sad tone. "I'm sure an hour or two wouldn't hurt." Etho-Natsu said. "Yeah, so let's go!" Natsu said. Wendy just nodded and gave a warm smile.

Later on at Crocus Cake Café…..

"So Erza-san, what did you need from here?" Wendy asks her scarlet-haired friend. "I heard Fiore's finest cakes are here!" She fan-girls which made everyone expect for Jellal sweat drop. "Erza j-just w-wanted cake?" Natsu questioned. "Y-Yeah." Etho-Natsu agreed while still recovering from what just happened. "I guess we can have some cake since we're done with shopping, right?" Wendy asked. "Cake sounds pretty good right about now." Jellal said. _"OH MY GOSH! JELLAL LIKES CAKE TOO?!"_ Erza fan-girls in her head. "Is she gonna be ok?" Etho-Natsu asks. "She'll be fine." Jellal said with a smile.

20 cakes later…

"Wow! That was so good!" Erza said. All of them except for Erza sweat dropped at how many cakes she ate and the bill. "E-Erza-san, we have to p-pay 250,000 Jewel in total. Your share is 125,000 Jewel." Wendy said nervously. "Don't worry Wendy. I always eat lots of cakes so I'm used to this." Erza said as if everything was normal. "B-But Erza!? How can you eat so much?!" Natsu questions. "It's not like you have room to talk Natsu." Erza said in an intimidating voice. "Hehe! Flame-brain's got a taste of his own medicine." Etho-Natsu chuckled. "You don't have any room to talk either, your's and Natsu's bill is the other half since you shared a cake with Wendy." Erza said sternly. "Agreed." He gave in.

"Erza, I can pay for both of us." Jellal said. "Y-You don't have to." She said.

"She stuttered!?" The doppelgangers questioned. "Shush! They're having a moment!" Wendy whisper-yelled. "S-Sorry." They apologized.

"Erza I insist." He said. "O-Ok, t-thank you Jellal." Erza blushed. "You're welcome." He said as he kissed her cheek. You could probably tell that she was going nuts in her head. "JERZA WILL HAPPEN!" Mira said as she popped out of nowhere with a camera. "I ship it!" Wendy chirped.

Jellal and Erza had both blushed a million shades of red after hearing those comments, then Jellal spoke up. "Erza, we've known each other for a very long time and I've always been telling you that those who walk the path of darkness cannot be with those who walk the path of light. So I'm asking if you'd like to bend those rules and go out with me, and not just to the ball but also in general." Jellal asked. "Of course Jellal." Erza said as she planted her lips on his, and they both shared their first kiss.

Everyone was awing expect for Natsu and Etho-Natsu who were jealous and had thoughts like:" I wish I could do that with Wendy" or "I wish that was me and Wendy".

 **~Time skip to the party! Etho-Natsu's POV~**

" _Well it's official. Natsu and I are the kings of Fiore, since they decided that one wasn't enough since we had no queen. Maybe that'll change soon…"_ I thought.

"Hey Etho-Natsu-san! Do you want some cake? Natsu-san's already having some!" Wendy asked sweetly. "Sure!" I agreed. Then Wendy started skipping happily towards Natsu.

" _I guess having 2 guys dating one girl for a day isn't so bad, but it'll look pretty weird soon."_

"Yo! King fire-breath!" The stripper called. "What do you want ya stripper?" I asked. "Since you're king now, what're you gonna do?" He asked. I smirk as a mischievous thought came to mind. "As your king you have to be my personal servant for a month!" I said. "How bout a competition. The rules are simple whoever Natsu says is worthy to be his best friend wins!" Gray said. "You're on!" I said.

Later…

"Yo Pinkie!" I call out. "What do ya want flame for brains?" He asks. "Who's your best friend me or Gray." I ask. "Well you're both my rivals." He said. "But if I had to pick I'd pick Etho-Natsu." Natsu said as Gray's jaw dropped. "Heh, knew it." I said with a smirk. "Damn, should've thought about my bet a little longer." Gray said. "As my first command you'll have to pick a fight with Erza!" I say with a devious expression while Natsu does the same. "Nice one flamebrain." Natsu said to me.

2 minutes later…

"I-I surrender y-you w-win Erza." Gray said. "You'd be wise to never try that again Gray." She said with a look that could kill.

 **Author's note: This Chapter was pretty bad to be honest, but the next 2 will be the end, one will be an ending with Natsu and the other will be with Etho-Natsu.** **Be sure to check out the Christmas one-shots, and I'll see you all soon~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I've been busy with wattpad lately and the Christmas One-Shots. Again sorry for the late update, but this is pretty much the last chapter of E.N.D and Natsu, so I hope you enjoy it!~**

Chapter 15: Wendy's Choice

 **~Narrator's POV~**

It was really late at night in Natsu and Etho-Natsu's bedroom, Wendy _was_ with them as well, until she heard a loud noice on the balcony. Wendy went to check out but seconds after she saw nothing but darkness…..

 **~Wendy's POV~**

" _Huh? Where am I? And where are Natsu-san and Etho-Natsu-san?! I'm starting to get scared, there's nothing but darkness. It's also really cold wherever I am. Wait a second. Something smells off….is that…..BLOOD!?"_ I thought.

"Wendy dear, are you okay?" The voice asks. "That voice, it's so familiar…Etho-Natsu-san?" I question. "Yeah!" He says. "Where are we, and what's going on!?" I question again but in fear this time. "We're in the dungeon of Mercurious, where everyone in Fiore is." He said. "W-Why?" I ask. "Well these people are pretty useless and I came by to pick you up." He said. "Pick me up?" I asked once again. "Just come, or I'll make you." He said with a growl. "O-Okay." I agreed while tears to spill out of my eyes.

"Etho-Natsu-san, how come your horns and tattoos are visible again?" I ask. "Because I went into this form, since my plan is almost complete." He said. "W-What p-plan?" I question. "Well I've already taken over Fiore which means I have all the power and all of Fiore is also under my palace." He explains. "Where's Natsu-san and why would you want to do that!?" I ask. "Inside of me." He says with a smirk. "B-BUT HOW!?" I question. "That potion separated us into 2 halves. Good and evil. Since I was evil I was taken out of him, but if the evil became good he would go back inside the good body." He explains. "But how are you evil again!?" I ask. "Because there's a big percent chance that good will become evil again. On the bright side you don't have to choose between us." He said. "I know, but you're hurting innocent people again and the guild!" I call out. "No I'm not. I did this to let them know whose boss and not to ever defy me." He said. "J-Just please, d-don't kill or hurt anyone." I said while my tears spilled out. "I'm not gonna hurt anyone, I just need to do some stuff with them." He says. "L-Like w-what?" I ask. "Like sort the people out in my kingdom and assign their new jobs." He says. "I-I g-guess t-that's fine." I give in.

" _Despite the fact that Natsu-san and Etho-Natsu-san are together and that they're bad again, I still like them! Heh, I wonder if they or rather he feels the same about me?"_ I thought.

"Okay, we're here." He says. "The dining room?" I question. "Yeah we're having dinner." He says. "Like a date?" I ask. "Yep!" He says while pulling a chair out for me to sit. "Thank you Etho-Natsu-san." I said with closed-eye smile. "Natsu is fine." He says. "Okay Natsu-san!" I exclaimed.

After dinner…

"Say Wendy." He said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you want to go for a quick walk then go to bed?" He asks. "S-Sure." I agree.

 **~Natsu's POV~**

" _Natsu and I have been merged together, he isn't a voice in my head anymore nor am I a voice in his head, and we are now one and the same. I still really like Wendy and I hope she returns my feelings even though I'm not a good person."_ I thought.

"N-Natsu-san." She starts. "What's up?" I ask. "D-Do you have a j-jacket or something? I-It's r-really c-cold." She says while trying to stay warm.

After that comment I picked her up, wrapped my scarf around our necks and carried her in my arms.

"You feeling better?" I ask. "M-Much better." She says while she blushes and nuzzles her head in my chest. "N-Natsu-san?" She asks. "Yeah?" I ask. "I-I l-love y-you." She said which shocked me. "I love you to Wendy." I say to her.

Wendy and I then shared a passionate kiss, her lips were once again so soft, but cold. I managed to warm up those lovely rosy lips of hers with my own, she also wrapped her arms around my neck while I held both of her cheeks. Sadly we both had to pull away for air.

"Natsu-san?" She asks. "Yeah Wendy?" I question. "Even though you were meant to be a bad person, it doesn't mean you are. In my eyes you're my hero, the dragon who saved the princess instead of the prince and the person I've always loved." She said. "Your my beauty and I'm your beast, I'm your powerful dragon and your my love." I continued. "And I will never ever leave you." I finally said. "I won't leave you either Natsu-san." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"And remember Wendy as your dragon I must take care of you, so let's go to bed." I said but she didn't answer.

" _She's already asleep huh? How adorable~"_ I thought.

 **~Narrator's POV~**

After that heartwarming moment Wendy fell asleep in Natsu's arms, he then took her to his room, set her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her. Afterwards he got ready for bed himself. In the process his horns disappeared and so did his markings, his eyes had also gone from crimson red to onyx pools. Then he got in bed and hugged Wendy tight into his chest.

Before he went to bed he said: "Good night my beautiful princess, sweet dreams and remember that I'll always love you."

 **Author's note: Well that's the E.N.D (Get it XD) guys. Sorry I didn't E.N.D up doing what I said in the last chapter, I just thought this would sound a lot better. It was pretty cute and suitable for the plot. Any ways I hope you enjoyed this story and a quick thank you to E.N.D.83, EtheriousLogia, MythologyLover666 and neoneoist for following and favoriting this story (Sorry I didn't mention this in the previous chapters) and I hope you all liked it!**

 **Quick note: I will not be doing a sequel for this book, so I apologize for those of you who wanted one. But good news is that I'll probably make some other stories that include E.N.D!**

 **Another note: Check out NaWen Christmas One-Shots on my account and DeltaWing13's account if you're in the mood for some One-Shots and if you want a Natsu X Reader then follow me on wattpad. The story is called "The Search for Lucy, Natsu X Reader", if you can't find it then go on Ellieredheart on wattpad and you'll find it on there.**

 **Any way I'll see you all soon or in another one of my stories!~**


End file.
